


Distracting

by rinthegreat



Series: Eternal Verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At least can be read first, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly stand alone, Pre-Aftermath, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime decides to request a random roommate.  Oikawa throws a fit about it.</p>
<p>Alternately: how many nicknames for Oikawa can I shove into one fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before "A Roommate, An Angel, and A Cat". If you're also following the Free! side of things, this is set between "Eternally" and "Aftermath". Order will be updated as new fics get posted.

            “Iwa-chan’s so meaaan…”

            Hajime’s eye twitches at the whine.  He’d been dealing with this for the past three days; ever since the college had sent out the roommate request form.

            “We’ve been over this,” he reminds Oikawa, patience waning.  Shitty-kawa, making him repeat himself.

            For his own part, Oikawa being intentionally dense.  He flops down on Hajime’s lap, pushing the laptop off.  “Oi!  Watch it, Trash-kawa.”

            “Do you hate me that much?”

            It’s the tone that gets to him.  He can’t see Oikawa’s expression, damn guy is looking away from him, but the tone is too vulnerable for Hajime’s taste.  The guy has no self-esteem.

            He flicks his boyfriend on the forehead.

            “Ouch!  Iwa-chan…”

            “I told you already it would be better for you to get to know other people on the team.”  He grabs his laptop and sets it to his side.  He re-reads through his request, making sure nothing was messed up in the tumble to the floor, then submits it.

            This whole mess is because Hajime refuses to request Oikawa as his roommate.  It’s a stupid argument, and it’s resulted in Oikawa alternating between whining, ignoring him, and flirting with every person with legs the past three days.  Idiot-kawa.  There’s still a chance they’ll be placed together, even with his request for a random roommate.  They’re guaranteed someone else on the volleyball team anyway; that already limits his other options.

            “I’ve always gotten to know my team,” Oikawa points out, sitting up.  He switches, damn bipolar setter, to his teasing side and pokes Hajime on the cheek.  “Don’t tell me this is really because I’m too distracting for you~.”

            Hajime glares.  Unfortunately, that had definitely factored into his decision; Oikawa was a distracting force to be reckoned with.  It would be a thousand times worse if they lived together.

            “Oho~.  Seems I hit the nail right on the head~.”

            He shoves Oikawa off the bed.  “Go home, Shitty-kawa.  Don’t you have homework?”

            “Iwa-chan’s so cruel to the one he loves~.”  Oikawa sing-songs, even as he makes his way to the door.  Hajime throws a pillow at him, but he just ducks it and slips out the door.  Annoying-kawa.

\---

            They get the roommate announcements a few weeks later, just before graduation.  Kuroo Tetsurou.  Hajime googles the name, not having stalked the Spring Tournament the way Oikawa did – even though he pretended he hadn’t.  Former captain of Nekoma.  Huh.  They were a decently well-known team.  He’s still mulling over his new roommate when his door is slammed open, revealing a flustered Oikawa.

            His mom must’ve let him in.

            “What are you –“

            “They paired me with the demon captain!”  Oikawa exclaims, not even letting him finish his question.  “The only thing worse would’ve been Ushijima!”

            “Hah?”

            Oikawa waves a paper in front of his face, too fast for him to read.  “Look at it!  Look at what you did to me!”

            Hajime snags the paper from Oikawa, hoping he gives the other a paper cut.  He deserves it.  “I can’t read it when you swing it too fast.”

            “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

            He ignores the setter and reads the paper.  It’s a print-out of the email announcing the roommate pairing.  Hajime skims down the page – it’s the same as his with Oikawa’s name replacing his own – coming to where they list his roommate.  Sawamura Daichi.  He cracks a grin, handing the page back.  “Ah, Karasuno’s captain…”

            Oikawa snatches the paper, crumpling it in his fist.  “He’s a demon, Iwa-chan!  This is your fault!”

            “Don’t antagonize him and he won’t be a demon.”

            “That’s how you comfort me?  You’re horrible!”  Oikawa, the drama queen he is, is actually getting worked up about this.  Hajime sighs; he doesn’t think Sawamura’s that bad, honestly.  Intense, sure, but Oikawa’s the Grand King of being intense.  Besides, he’s sure it’ll be different when they’re on the same side of the court.

            But it doesn’t matter what he thinks.  What matters is that Oikawa is _actually_ upset now, and if Hajime doesn’t do something he’s going to start crying.

            He reaches out and grabs the other’s hand, tugging him.  The suddenness of the action pulls Oikawa down into Hajime’s chest.  It’s an awkward angle, but it’ll do.

            “Iwa-ch –“

            “Shut up, Noisy-kawa.”  Hajime wraps his arms around Oikawa.  “You’re being dramatic over nothing.”

            There’s a sniffle against his chest, and Hajime rolls his eyes.  Oikawa is such a child; it amazes him how popular he is with girls.

            They sit like that for a bit, till Oikawa calms down.  He shifts his weight, and Hajime releases his grip.  “Really, Drama-kawa, it’s just a roommate…”

            “It’s not about that.”  Oikawa is serious again, still kneeling by the bed, hand on Hajime’s knee.  His whole body doesn’t spark with the contact like it used to when he first realized he was attracted to Oikawa.  Now it’s just a comfortable warmth, familiar.  “What if you don’t want to be with me anymore?”

            There’s a beat of silence.  Then…

            “You’re an idiot.”  It’s the first thing Hajime can think to say.  Finally it earns him Oikawa’s gaze.  The idiot really had been crying.  Baby-kawa.  “Do you really think that not seeing you 24/7 would make me want to break up with you?”

            “But you don’t want to live with me.”

            “I don’t live with you now,” Hajime points out, flushing a little.  It’s embarrassing that he even has to say all this to Oikawa.  He should just _know_ how he feels.  “Don’t you think if we were gonna break up we would’ve done so by now?  Have more faith in me.”

            “Iwa-ch–“

            Hajime shuts him up, punching him on the crown of his head.  He ignores the yowls that followed.  “Now shut up, you interrupted my homework.”

            He manages to get to the next question before Oikawa interrupts again, this time by pressing his lips against Hajime’s.  “Since you feel so strongly about me, maybe we should do it~?”

            Hajime’s cheeks burn, even as he punches Oikawa again – harder this time – and kicks him out of his room.  “Keep it in your pants, Pervy-kawa!”  He shouts, slamming the door on the other.

            He swears he hears laughter on the other side.


End file.
